silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/What Makes You Think I'm Okay
8:45 ~Silverstream Harley: *lays curled up outside bedroom door, wearing red nightgown and pink fuzzy slippers. Fitfully twitches in her sleep, head resting over her hands* 8:46 To Bluetopia (old 1960s pop music drifts lazily out of room, audibly from a record player. Low talking and pacing up and down also audible behind music) 8:49 ~Silverstream *stirs awake, murmurs,* ...Puddin'..... *sits up on her knees, placing hands on the door, and listens with wide, hopeful eyes* 8:50 To Bluetopia (sound of glass smashing and laughing) 8:51 ~Silverstream *taps on door, voice bright* M-Mistah J? 8:52 To Bluetopia (door swings open, Joker standing there wearing black tuxedo, sombre faced. Tear stains on face visible. Looks at watch on wrist) ...It's five o'clock already.... 8:53 ~Silverstream *blinks* ....What've you been doin'? Are you ok? 8:54 To Bluetopia (looks at her) Harley... its been awhile 8:54 ~Silverstream Y-Yeah.... I've been waiting up for ya.... 8:55 To Bluetopia (blinks) i admire the loyalty.... (pulls her into the room, holds her down at an angle, kissing her deeply) 8:57 ~Silverstream *squeaks in surprise, but grins and kisses back. Slowly reaches up and tenderly strokes fingertips over tear stains* 8:59 To Bluetopia (kicks door shut with foot. Walls in room have been vandalized with Bat-symbols) 9:00 ~Silverstream *looks around* ...baby.... The hell happened in here? 9:00 To Bluetopia (lifts her up) Ohhh, is it so hard to believe that i wanted to practice on my artistic skills? 9:01 ~Silverstream *holds onto him* ....Well you gotta admit, it's an unusual medium 9:03 To Bluetopia (burrows face into her neck) i just needed some time to think.... 9:04 ~Silverstream *works fingers into his hair* And... Did'ja figure anything out? 9:04 To Bluetopia .....i figured out.... that I'm in love (kisses her again) 9:06 ~Silverstream ...Mm..... I missed your lil' green head, ya know that? 9:07 To Bluetopia (pulls head up) I can see the agony in your eyes...... (lowers tone) that turns me on... 9:09 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* Ya haven't laid eyes on me in a week.... I should hope my presence would make you all hot n' bothered.... 9:10 To Bluetopia (presses her nose) its taking me a helluva lot of restraint to not rip off that nightgown of yours right this second... 9:11 ~Silverstream ...D'aww.... You wanna rev up your Harley, dont'cha? 9:11 To Bluetopia (nods and smirks) MMHHHMMMM 9:14 ~Silverstream *kicks feet and giggles* Gee.... Waitin' outside your door all this time is really payin' off! 9:15 To Bluetopia (puts hands on hips and sighs contentedly) WELP, this went well..... at least you didn't die 9:16 ~Silverstream I didn't die.... You didn't die.... But I'll admit, heh.. I was getting worried there for a while 9:16 To Bluetopia I'm surprised... and a might disappointed you didn't break the door down.... 9:17 ~Silverstream *low tone* .....I was scared of what might've been on the other side..... 9:17 To Bluetopia d'aww, there there Poo.... your ordeal is over now (faceplants onto her chest) 9:19 ~Silverstream *snorts and taps his chin up. Places hands on his chest and pushes him backwards, against the wall, and kisses him* 9:20 To Bluetopia (kisses back, moves head to side and slowly kisses her neck) 9:22 ~Silverstream *tilts head back with a smile, exposing throat* 9:23 To Bluetopia (looks up) .....your welcome back to our bed now... 9:23 ~Silverstream *looks down* ....I was expelled from it? 9:24 To Bluetopia well nooooo, but you were locked out of the room.... 9:25 ~Silverstream Heh, well that much I figured out, silly... *pokes his cheek* 9:26 To Bluetopia (takes off tuxedo jacket, walks backwards to bed) .....it doesn't take the world's greatest detective to figure it out.... 9:27 ~Silverstream OOH, ooh hang on... *steps a few paces back from bed* 9:28 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) ...foorrrr? 9:30 ~Silverstream *runs full-speed toward bed, launching herself onto mattress, giggling uncontrollably upon landing* 9:31 To Bluetopia (rolls onto her) AH, I SHOULD'VE LET YOU IN HERE SOONER 9:32 ~Silverstream ACK! *laughs harder, feebly swatting at him* *sighs and whispers to self* So glad you're ok..... 9:36 To Bluetopia (begins laughing) ....I'm not ok.... 9:37 ~Silverstream *shifts weight side to side* ...Whaddya mean? 9:37 To Bluetopia (continues laughing) WHAT, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M OK.... 9:39 ~Silverstream *props herself up on her elbow* ....You know I know you ain't at all ok.... But alive was all I was askin' for. 9:40 To Bluetopia (laughing stops) YEEAAHHHHH..... well I'm here, Harl.... 9:41 ~Silverstream *latches onto his waist, nuzzling her head in* Yeah... Yeah, you are 9:42 To Bluetopia (strokes her head) .....I'm here..... I'm not all there.... but iiiii'm here ....iiii don't know if I'm here..... 9:44 ~Silverstream Ahh take my word for it.... You're here, I know because I felt ya heavy self on top of me *smirks teasingly* 9:46 To Bluetopia (laugh turns into crying, then back into laughing, then holding onto her silently) 9:47 ~Silverstream *face falls. Protectively wraps arms around him silently, kisses his forehead* 9:48 To Bluetopia (holds onto her tighter, closes eyes) 9:50 ~Silverstream *strokes his hair and closes eyes* Get some snoozes, Mistah J.... 9:51 To Bluetopia ....yeah..... thank you Harley... 9:51 ~Silverstream *smiles faintly* ....Anytime Category:Blog posts